Tears of Heaven
by Honor Harrington
Summary: The quest for peace is always at hand... an interestingly intellegent story.
1. Genesis

Tears of Heaven Body { pont-family: helvetica, verdana, arial, sans-serif; size: 12pt; color black; } P { text-indent: 25pt; } 

**Tears of Heaven**

**Tears of Heaven, Chap. 1: Genesis**  
_**By Honor Harrington   
started 4/30/00**_ [Honor_Harrington@juno.com][1]

**Chapter One: Genesis**

It was a typical day at the GW Headquarters. Wufei was leaning peacefully in the doorjamb of his living quarters. He crossed his arms with his eyes closed and tried to meditate. He diddn't move as Duo and Quatre strolled by. 

"Hey, Wufei, you think you could actually come to our training sessions once in a while?" Duo was slightly annoyed.   
"Women have no place teaching us," Wufei opened his eyes a slit to glare at Duo. 

"Miss Noin is a very good strategist, and we could learn a lot from her just by reading her battle logs," Quatre offered respectfully.   
"She is weak," Wufei shrugged,"I've battled her before." 

Duo sighed and walked on, pushing his hat back with annoyance. 

Quatre gave Wufei a smile and caught up with Duo.   
  
******  
  


Trowa sat outside the HQ entrance and gazed at the peaceful ocean. He thought of Catherine, his sister. She was at sea right now. He tried to call her every night so she wouldn't worry. She was on a circus boat that was on its way to the Victoria Base. There they would hold shows for the OZ soldiers. 

Trowa preferred she not go, because of the dangers that presented themselves near any OZ bases. He would have gone with them, except the other pilots needed all the workers they could get. 

Trowa sighed and leaned against a rock, "Be careful, Catherine." 

"Still worried?" Heero walked up beside Trowa. 

"Yeah. It's too dangerous," Trowa looked back at Heero. 

"The danger to the circus is minimal because of the peace negotiations that the Sanq Kingdom has started with OZ." 

"Regardless of the fact, OZ has been known to act outside of any legal limitations," Trowa steadied his eyes on the sparkling effect the sun had over the ocean. 

"Mm, I don't think OZ will be that brave in its actions against the citizens of the Sanq Kingdom," Heero look sidewards at the Heavy Arms pilot. 

"Catherine's safety, not to mention the safety of the whole circus, relies on those peace conferences that Relena is holding. I hope she can handle that kind of pressure." 

The two stood there in silent agreement.   
  
*****   
  


Relena sat in the back of her pink car. Pagan glanced in the rearview mirror, curious of Relena's silence. He drove on towards the OZ Headquarters at the New Edwards Base. 

Relena shifted uncomfortably in her military-like uniform. She thought of the upcoming conference that was to be held within the next hour. The car slowed and eventually came to a stop in front of the main building. Pagan walked around the car and opened the door for Relena. 

She stepped out and gazed at the tall white building, realizing that the meeting she was about to attend would tip the scales of peace either way. She sighed and glanced at Pagan. He gave her a reassuring smile and shut the door behind her. 

"Good luck, Miss Relena," Pagain said softly. 

"Thank you Pagan. Please let Miss Noin know I have arrived at the New Edwards Base." 

Pagan nodded. 

Relena stepped up towards the double doors marked, "Entrance." They opened when she had taken a couple of steps. A blonde girl in a black dress stepped out. 

"Miss Relena, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Relena sighed inwardly as she recognized Dorothy Catolonia, a girl who insisted on arguing that total pacifism was impossible. Dorothy admired Relena's inner strength and showered her aimlessly with flattery. 

Relena forced a smile, "Hello Dorothy."   
  
*****  


More to come...   
  
  
[Chapter Two][2]

   [1]: mailto:Honor_Harrington@juno.com
   [2]: tears02.html



	2. The Conflict of Peace

Tears of Heaven : Chapter Two (The Conflict of Peace) Body { pont-family: verdana, arial, sans-serif; size: 12pt; color black; } P { text-indent: 25pt; } 

** Tears of Heaven  
Chapter 2 - The Conflict of Peace**

  
  
  


Lucrezia Noin, Royal Guard of the Sanc Kingdom, was stationed at the GW Headquarters near the edge of the its natural ocean boundary. She was sitting at the comm link system, worrying over the young, stubborn, and perhaps naive leader of the Sanc Kingdom. 

Relena Peacecraft had insisted on going alone to this conference. She pointed out that OZ had guaruanteed her personal safety, adding that she must become independent in order to be a competent leader of the Pacifist Kingdom. 

Lucrezia Noin had eventually consented to Relena's arguments and made her promise to act with utmost care. 

Noin was slightly startled as she suddenly felt a warm, compact body jump to her shoulder. She reached up her hand and stroked her cat-like pet, Nimitz. 

She thought back to the space mission named "Expidite." It had made it's first voyage to Mars and Expidite's crew built a space station on the red planet. They discovered that there was, in fact, life on the distant planet. Soon, scientists began to study the lifeforms there. This particlular species was absent-mindedly named treecats. Since there were no trees on Mars, Noin found it hard to believe that any competent scientist would name the 'cats that. 

"Bleak!" Nimitz "bleaked" softly in her ear and purred when she scratched him behind his ears. 

Treecats were very sensitive to emotions that clashed around them. For this reason, treecats tend to only accept humans that are emotionally stable for companions. It is said that if a treecat and its human companion are separated, that the 'cat will die. Because of this, treecats and their human companions are unusually bonded with each other through emotions and gestures. 

"Beep, Beep!" The comm link LED blinked instantly, interrupting her thoughts. 

Noin tapped in authorization codes and turned on the vid link. 

Pagan's voice was heard before a slightly blurred image of Relena's driver came on-screen. 

"Did she arrive safely?" Noin skipped the formalities. 

"Yes. She is with Miss Dorothy Catolonia right now at OZ Headquarters in the New Edwards Base---" 

"--Dorothy?!" Noin was aghast, "Wait until Zechs hears about this! He doesn't regard Miss Dorothy as one to be trusted with the leader of the Sanc Kingdom, you know." 

"She was the representative chosen to greet Miss Relena for the conference," Pagan frowned at Noin apologetically. 

"Be ready to pull her out of there if anything happens, Pagan. I don't want my neck wrung by Zechs if anything happens to her. Not to mention the chaos the world will be thrown in if their only example of total pacifism is eliminated from the picture!" Noin sighed and rubbed the tip of her nose with thought. 

"Right. I will be right outside the front entrance. Pagan out." 

Lucrezia Noin stood up and leaned back against the console. She looked at Nimitz and sighed, "We have got to convince that girl of the threat she poses to OZ, not to mention vice-versa." 

Nimitz cocked his head and looked at Noin curiously. She laughed and rubbed his head.   
  
*****  
  


Relena sat on a comfortable couch next to Dorothy inside the lobby at the New Edwards Base. She looked at her hands and sighed. 

Dorothy looked up, "I'm sorry to have you wait. The conference will be held in the next half-hour." 

"No, it's not your fault, Dorothy. I'm just a bit nervous about these peace-talks that I've been holding," Relena looked thoughtfully at the girl sitting next to her, "Will you also be attending this conference?" 

"Yes, I will be representing the Dermaile Association today," Dorothy glanced away, pain in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry about your grandfather," Relena put a hand on Dorothy's shoulder, "and I hope that we will come to a consensus at this meeting today." 

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid I won't be helping you at all at this meeting." Dorothy continued at Relena's puzzled face, "I don't believe that your dream of total pacifism is possible in the world. I believe that man is a fighting machine. We never cease to find ideals and circumstances over which to fight." 

"That may be, Dorothy, but I believe that we humans can get past our circumstances and work for a better future. Humans may be fighting machines, but that does not mean we are not capable of peace," Relena put her hands in her lap and steadied her eyes on Dorothy's face. 

"I do admire your ability to unite the nations of the earth and your attempts at a better future for the world. But I must point out that there are many powers who feel thatwar is a necessity if peace can be found," Dorothy returned Relena's look as if in defiance. 

"War may be the shortest path to peace, but that does not automatically make it the best way," Relena sighed, "Dorothy, what feeds your hunger for war and fighting?" 

"My love for war is only natural in any human being. We love to weigh the battles and guess the winners for each fight that takes place," Dorothy glanced thoughtfully at Relena, "I believe that you have a love for war yourself." 

Relena stared at Dorothy and searched her own heart. Was it possible that underneath all of her exterior talk and mask that she was just like Dorothy? She stopped herself abruptly, knowing the truth. 

"Dorothy, I don't have the same passion for war that you do, and I'm glad of it. Too many people suffer in the midst of battles. Humans need to look beyond their own lust for power and see the pain that the struggle for power causes to the people around them," the leader of the Sanc Kingdom knew in her heart that she was tired of the pain that the constant wars were causing her people. 

"Miss Relena, Miss Dorothy, we are about to start," a steward made a gesture with his hand, "this way, please."   
  
*****  
  


Heero stepped into Miss Noin's office of security and Nimitz bleaked and perked his ears foward at the young man. Noin looked up at Heero and nodded. 

"The conference has started. We will see what happens now."   
  
  
[Chapter Three: The Presence of Peace][1]

   [1]: tears03.html



	3. The Presence of Peace

Tears of Heaven : Chapter Three (The Presence of Peace) Body { pont-family: verdana, arial, sans-serif; size: 12pt; color black; } P { text-indent: 25pt; } 

**Tears of Heaven  
Chapter Three: The Presence of Peace**

  
  


Quatre sat across the desk from a slightly smaller boy. He was around 13 or 14 years old, and had sandy blonde--almost brown hair. Quatre smiled at him. 

"May I help you?" Quatre was confused why this boy wished to speak with him personally. 

"Yes," the boy riased his chin and looked Quatre straight in the eye, "I know you." 

"I---don't understand, I'm afraid," the older boy raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe we've met before." 

"We've never met, but, we do--or at least, should--know each other," the boy smiled, "I'm Cliff--Cliff Winner, that is. I'm your brother." 

"My..brother?" Quatre was caught off-guard as he stared into the boy's blue eyes, "How can that be?" 

"I don't know," the boy glanced away, "I just know that we shared the same father...until..." his voice trailed off. 

Quatre's eyes wavered as pain and guilt shot through him with memories of his father and his untimely death. He tried to hide his pain as he looked up at Cliff. 

"Why didn't I know of you until now?" 

"I didn't know myself until my mother told me of you and your cause. I want to join you in fighting for the colonies," Cliff sat straighter in his seat. 

"I don't know if there will be any fighting from now on because we are so close to peace between Earth and Space," Quatre was still slightly confused at this boy's presence, "But why not contact me before you came to Earth?" 

"I live on Earth. My..mother was killed by the _OZ scum_ when the raided my city, " Cliff's voice became harsh, "She told me soon before her death that I had other family besides her. I...just wanted to find them," his eyes filled with tears before he went on, "I'm sorry about the inconvience, but I didn't know what to do..I had such a hard time finding you. If you don't let me join you, I'll go and fight OZ on my own." 

Quatre was filled with compassion as he stood and walked around the desk. Cliff rose and Quatre put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure we can find room for you to stay here; I'll contact Miss Relena and Miss Noin to discuss whether or not you can join us. But until then, get some rest, ok?" Quatre smiled at the slightly shorter boy. 

"Thanks, I'd like that," Cliff returned Quatre's smile..a smile that looked strangely like his own.   
  
*****  
  


"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. If you will all take your seats, the meeting will now begin," the announcer's voice quieted the room of world leaders, "Miss Relena Peacecraft, representative of the Sanq Kingdom, you may make your opening speech." 

Applause echoed the large and strangely cold room. About fifty representatives from almost every part of the world and space attended this meeting today. 

Relena glanced around and smiled, a bit nervous, but determined neertheless. 

"ladies and gentlemen. I would like to present to you a path of peace that I strongly believe can save many lives and prevent many pointless battles and pain." Relena Peacecraft drew in a deep breath. "All of you have consented to meet today to discuss the possibilities of peace, therefore I assume that our common goal to be reached in this conference is, in fact, peace." Heads nodded in agreement. Relena continued, skipping over pleasant babbling. 

"My proposal to reach this goal is the elimination of al military forces from around the world and in space," a murmer of shock echoed around the room, but Relena stood her ground, "I know that this idea may seem absurd, but I believe that the only way to achieve total pacifism is to remove the threats of war and violence from the horizons of our universe." 

"--Miss Relena," heads turned as Dorothy Catolonia, representative of the Dermaile Association, rose, interrupting Relena, "I don't believe that total pacifism is necessary or possible. Our shared goal _is_ to reach peace. However, Peace is nothing more than the absence of war. We do not wish to follow your somewhat naive ideals of total pacifism, if you will excuse me. I believe that removing all military forces from the world and in space will do nothing less than destroy all of the authority and organization that keeps the citizens of the Universe from complete chaos." 

"Miss Dorothy," Relena prompted, "when we speak of peace, we do not merely imply that peace is the 'absence of war'. We imply that it is the _presence of peace_." Relena waited for the inquiry, and it came. 

"And what exactly is the presence of peace?" Representative Brumby of Australia questioned Relena. 

"The presence of peace, is the very essence of humanity. It is what keeps humans from destroying life on this planet. Our sense of humanity must always be present if we are to keep the peace; it must always be present if we dispose of peace. THIS, rather than military forces that provide threats and fear, is what keeps mankind from total chaos." 

Representative Brumby nodded and smiled, "Do you believe that every person of our race contains this essence of humanity, Miss Relena?" 

"To a certain extent, yes...every single soul in this universe contains humanity. Many of us have lost our sense of humanity due to harsh circumstances, however," Relena's thoughts jumped to a certain blue-eyed boy who had tried so hard. Pushing this aside quickly, she continued, "This is what causes people to want war and gain power," Relena glanced at Dorothy, unsure of what she would reply. But to Relena's surprise, no retort came back. 

"Thank you, Miss Relena," Brumby rested his case, completely satisfied with Relena's answer. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we take the first step to peace, then the people of space and Earth will finally be able to follow our examples. Please join me in my search for total pacifism." 

Applause exploded in the room as Relena sat down. 

"Thank you, Miss Relena," the announcer stood once again, "are there any arguments on Miss Relena Peacecraft's proposal to discard of all military forces?" 

"Yes," it was Dorothy again, "I believe that although our sense of humanity does in fact, keep us from destroying each other, those who have lost their sense of humanity, as you acknowledged, Miss Relena, are dedicated to war as you are dedicated to peace. What about these citizens who have lost all sense of their humanity? What keeps them from harming those who have retained it? Our military forces have protected the innocent from these inhumane characters. Therefore, I disagree with your proposal to dispose of all military forces, Miss Relena." 

Heads nodded in agreement as murmers spread over the audience. 

"Miss Relena, what do you mean to do about those who have, as you stated, lost their sense of humanity?" a man in a military uniform voiced the crowd's question. 

Relena scanned her audience, "As humanity can be lost, it also can be gained. We will have a need for domestic and local forces to uphold the law and keep fighting from breaking out between citizens. But as the violence ceases, I believe that we will be able to return any lost humanity. The soldiers can return to their worrying families once the military forces are eliminated; families can live without the fear of invasion from any neighboring countries; and most of all, ladies and gentlemen, we will maintain peace." 

Agreement showed plainly and unmasked on the majority of the representatives. 

"Thank you, Miss Dorothy and Miss Relena," the announcer cleared his voice, "are there any other statements before we decide on the peace agreements?" 

Silence showed as many people shook their heads. 

"Very well, then. We will now discuss the decisions that each country will make."   
  
[Chapter Four][1]

   [1]: tears04.html



	4. Introductions

Tears of Heaven : Chapter Four (Introductions) Body { pont-family: verdana, arial, sans-serif; size: 12pt; color black; } P { text-indent: 25pt; } 

**Tears of Heaven  
Chapter 4: Introductions**

  
  


"Miss Relena, how did the meetings go?" Quatre asked after shaking hands with the Sanq Kingdom leader. 

"It went quite well, I think," Relena motioned to a chair, "Please sit down." 

"You don't sound too sure," Quatre questioned, lowering himself into the velvet chair. 

"Many countries have agreed to lay down their arms and consent to follow the terms of my proposal, however, there were a few countries and organizations were not convinced that pacifism was the best way." 

"I'm very glad that many have joined our cause, and I'm sure you will find a way to get through to those who cannot see the benefits of peace," Quatre changed the subject, "I requested to speak with you on behalf of my brother, Cliff." 

Relena looked up in surprise, "Brother?" 

"Yes. He apparently has lived on Earth with his mother his whole life. She was killed by OZ soldiers raiding his city," Quatre continued, "He is a good worker, and wants to join our cause." 

"What exactly does he expect to do while he's here?" Relena's brow furrowed in curiosity. 

"He wishes to destroy OZ," Quatre sighed, "I tried to explain our present situation, but he is determined to fight. If you will let him stay and help out around the HQ, then I will take personal responsibility for him." 

Relena pressed a button on her intercom phone, "Miss Noin, may I request your presence in my office regarding the boarding of a new hand?" Relena released the intercom button and looked back at Quatre, "I believe we would do well to have Miss Noin's input on the situation." Quatre nodded in agreement. 

A sharp knock at the door brought Miss Noin and Nimitz in. 

"Miss Noin, Quatre's brother, Cliff has requested to join us in our efforts in the Sanq Kingdom; what would you suggest?" Relena looked searchingly at Noin, smiling slightly at Nimitz. 

"I have met Cliff, Miss Relena; he seems to be a capable and competent boy with quite a bit of confidence," Noin walked and stood by Relena's desk, "I believe it would be fine to let him stay with us at HQ." 

"Very well, then, it's settled. Cliff can stay at the GW HQ. Quatre, could you show him the ropes?" Relena raised her eyebrows in question as she looked at the blonde pilot. 

"Sure, and thank you Miss Relena and Miss Noin."   
  
*****  
  
"Cliff, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei," heads nodded in turn as Quatre introduced his brother to the Gundam pilots, "Everyone, this is my brother, Cliff. He'll be staying on from now on at the GWHQ." 

"Well, it looks like you get the priveledge of being my friend, then," Duo slapped Cliff on the back and grinned. Cliff grinned back. 

"You might--just might be able to get a word in a conversation if motor-mouth would shut up," Wufei said, glaring at Duo. 

"It's nice to meet you all," Cliff smiled. 

Heero looked at the sandy blonde-haired boy and his eyes narrowed. This boy would have to earn his respect. 

Trowa nodded and turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. The pilots dispersed and soon only Quatre and Cliff were left in the room. 

"Are they all Gundam Pilots?" Cliff glanced down the hall where the pilots had gone. 

"Yes, all of them," Quatre sighed as he sat down on the couch, "What do you think of them?" 

Cliff quirked his mouth and bunched his eyebrows, "Not too talkative...except that one...Duo, was it?" 

"Yep, they're always like that, don't mind them," Quatre looked up at his brother, who remained standing, "Want me to show you around?" 

"Sure."   
  
*****  
  


"Miss Noin, what do you think of Cliff Winner?" Relena and Noin were dining together at a small cafe. Nimitz was quietly chomping away at his sandwich on the chair next to Noin. 

"Well, he seems like a good enough boy, but he's got all that bitterness locked up inside. I wonder how he's getting along with the rest of the pilots?" Noin sipped her cola. 

"Well, Quatre tells me that he's doing great at his new...cleaning job," laughed Relena. 

Noin chuckled. Cliff had been assigned the job of maintainance in the Headquarters; a job no one would fight for. 

"That's good," Noin commented, "he's doing well in his training, although he still lags behind the others. He hasn't been raised a Gundam pilot." 

"I think he'll adjust fine," Relena glanced at the panoramic view of the ocean and changed subjects, "The peace talks have drawn many to believe that total pacifism is the path that their country should follow. On the other hand, others...just don't want to see the truth." 

"Relena, I know you're worried about the Dermaile Association, Dorothy Catalonia, in particular; that girl has no sense in her. She isn't what I'd call a peace-loving citizen of the Universe," Noin looked worried. 

"I just can't believe that she can love war and destruction so much. It destroys Earth and its beauty." 

"I fully agree with you."   
  
*****  
  
...More to come...  
  
  
  
[Chapter Five][1]  
  


   [1]: tears05.html



	5. Metamorphosis

Tears of Heaven ****

Tears of Heaven  
Chapter 5: Metamorphosis

  


"Quatre, why haven't we practiced any battle plans outside of the simulations? Why aren't we in the gundams?" Cliff was sitting at a mess hall table across his brother. 

Quatre looked up, "Miss Relena won't let us practice with live ammunition. We can't disobey her orders." 

"What do the other pilots think of this?" Cliff asked in shock. 

"I don't know. I haven't talked with them concerning any of our training periods, and I think they've avoided that topic purposely," Quatre glanced at the pilots across the room, concerned. 

"I think I'll have a talk with _Miss Relena._" 

Relena had been scheduling discussions with Cliff, trying to convince him that pacifism was the only way to do away with hate. But Cliff remained unchanged in his beliefs. They had become friends through these talks and many people applauded Relena's efforts and dedication.   
  
*****  


Cliff walked into the room without knocking, nodding to Relena when she looked up, surprised at the intrusion. 

"Can I help you, Cliff?" she asked, hesitantly. 

"Why aren't you letting us practice in the gundams?" Cliff said, frowning. 

"Please sit down," Relena said, motioning to a chair. She began again after Cliff sat, "It would be hypocricy to tell others to disband their arms while I allowed any to actively exist in my country." 

"_Disband their arms_?! It won't work. Peace can't be reached that way!" Cliff shook his head in confusion, "Why do you insist on the disbanding of weapons when you see clearly that it won't cause any peace?" 

"The disbanding of weapons _will_ allow all to live in peace!" Relena's face shone bright with determination. 

"No, it will simply provide a necessity to break the law to make weapons to defend oneself," Cliff glared at Relena angrily. 

"So you suggest that we should change the laws that are broken to allow people to do the imorral _legally_?! Absolutely not!" 

Cliff stood up and leaned over the desk to look Relena in the eyes, "Miss Relena." His voice was low and ugly, "I don't think you understand me. Is it the weapon that kills? Is it the mobile suit that destroys colonies? No. It is Man who does it. It is Man who destroys and kills." 

"I know that, _sir_, and I understand _exactly_ why you wish me to change my mind. I do not have any notions of a perfect society where the hearts of men and women rage with hate. Meetings and discussions will--" 

"Forget the meetings and discussions!" Cliff shouted in disgust as he pounded his fist on Relena's desk, "What did they do for Leigh D'Orville, Mason Hart, Candice Wright!?" His voice lowered to a whisper, "I could go on forever and you can sit there and smile while you speak of weapons disarmments and peace conferences. These voices were silenced in order to bring about this so-called _solution_ of yours!" 

Relena's eyes filled with tears as she heard these names, yet she did not waver, "This is the kind of destruction I am trying to get rid of! You're not the only one who has lost someone in this war!" Her voice broke, remembering her father and his quest for peace. 

"And that's supposed to make me _feel_ better?! Your _father_ died because he couldn't understand that peace is something that you have to fight for!" 

Relena stood violently, "Don't talk to me about my father!!" Tears streaked down Relena's face. She turned away and clenched her fists at her sides. 

Cliff closed his eyes, sighed, and sat down. "Relena, a man once said, 'Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable.' I believe that he was correct. The people will not be able to endure this type of oppression of the will for long. They will realize that they are being controlled by ideals. They will act. And it won't be pleasant." 

"Leave me." 

"No." Cliff stood and walked around to where Relena was. "Look at me." Relena's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced away. 

"I wish to be left alone," Relena said softly. 

"That's what you've wanted all along, and you're every wish has been granted before, but it's not going to happen now. I'm your friend, and I'm not going to let you destroy yourself like this. You _are_ going to stop running and face your mistakes." His voice strengthened, "**And you will rectify them.**" 

With a gasp, Relena looked up. His eyes bore into her heart and she knew he was right. She sighed, "You're right. I've been running." 

Cliff reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Relena smiled through her tears. And the unsaid 'Thank you' passed from her eyes to his heart. She had just gave him back some of the peace he had lost. And he smiled.   
  
******  


More to come... 


End file.
